Al fin te encontré
by Tsuki-Amler
Summary: Gray por fin había aceptado sus sentimientos por Juvia y no podía esperar para decírselo; mientras tanto, Juvia dejo sus sentimientos por Gray y ahora es pareja de Lyon; En su dolor el mago de hielo partió a una misión sin saber lo que le deparaba el destino.
1. Chapter 1

_**Título:**__ Al fin te encontré._

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Hiro Mashima-sama, los personajes que no aparezcan tanto en el manga como en el anime son de mi propiedad así como la trama._

_**Parejas:**__ Descubranlo…_

_**Dedicación:**__ Para todos los fans de Fairy Tail así como a los que se toman la molestia de leer y comentar._

_**Advertencias:**__ La historia se sitúa después de los 7 años que pasaron __los miembros de Fairy Tail en la Isla Tenrou, después de la saga de la llave del cielo estrellado._

_**Esto:**__ …* es para separar escenas._

* * *

_¡Hola! hace tiempo que no subía nada; bueno, hace tiempo comencé este Fic centrándome en Gray, lamento a todos los que les gusta GrayXJuvia, a mi también me gusta esa pareja, pero en esta historia no sera así, para poner la trama y todo tuve que crear un personaje._

_Lo lamento, pero espero que eso no los detenga para leer._

_Gracias._

**_Espero lo disfruten._**

* * *

***Al fin te encontré.***

_By: *Tsuki Amler*_

_Cap. 1_

_Desamor._

Era un nuevo día, y en el gremio de Fairy Tail ya había mucha actividad, los magos comenzaban a salir de misiones, otros se encontraban comiendo y/o bebiendo, algunos estaban discutiendo lo cual de pronto género una pelea entre la mayoría de los integrantes del gremio causando que varias mesas así como sillas comenzaran a destruirse por los impactos de los golpes; aunque había algo extraño en esa pelea y era que cierto mago se encontraba en lo más profundo del gremio sentado de brazos cruzados, mostrando una mirada de indiferencia hacia esa pelea de la cual él era característico de participar, se podía notar que se encontraba tenso y un poco impaciente, continuamente volteaba a ver hacia la entrada al gremio ¿Qué esperaba? Sencillo, estaba impaciente por ver a una peli-azul para por fin, declararle su amor, hace un mes se había dado cuenta que sentía algo por ella, pero no lo sabía explicar, hasta que un día, hablando con una albina se dio cuenta que ese sentimiento era amor, y ahora que esa chica había durado casi dos meses en una misión y sola, se encontraba preocupado de que algo le hubiera pasado, pero no podía ser posible, ya que las malas noticias siempre llegan volando.

La pelea entre sus compañeros había terminado y ahora todo estaba tranquilo, y pudo notar como una cabellera rosa se iba acercando a él con una sonrisa y varias heridas sin importancia ya que fue partícipe de la pelea que había terminado.

**¿Qué te pasa cubito de hielo? – **hablo el peli-rosado.

**Cállate flamita, no estoy de humor. – **su amigo y compañero puso cara pensativa.

**¿Es por qué aun no llega Juvia? – **el mago de hielo no contesto ante tal pregunta, por lo que Natsu puso una cara de picardía al igual que un gato azul el cual iba llegando.

**Te gusta – **hablo el felino alargando la "s" para darle más énfasis a lo que decía, este solo recibió una mirada molesta por parte de Gray. - **¡sí! ¡Te gusta! ¡A Gray le gusta Juvia! ¡A Gray le gusta Juvia! – **comenzó a canturrear llevándose un golpe del mago el cual lo mando a volar.

**¡Oye! No tenías por qué tratar a Happy así.**

Gray estaba a punto de responder cuando la puerta del gremio se abrió lentamente dejando ver una mano femenina y poco después a una chica peli-azulado, que tenía puesto un vestido azul, un poco escotado de la parte de enfrente, un gorro del mismo color con una flor blanca un unas botas que hacían juego, su ropa se había dañado en la misión, así que tuvo que conseguir una nueva y solo encontró eso.

**Juvia ha regresado – **hablo la maga de agua al terminar de entrar al gremio.

**Y yo también he venido – **hablo un albino un poco más alto que la chica, el cual tampoco vestía con su ropa normal, tenía puesta una camisa negra con un chaleco rojo, unos pantalones del mismo color de la camina y unos zapatos negros.

**¿Lyon? ¿Qué haces aquí? – **hablo de forma desafiante Gray mientras se acercaba a ellos.

No le gustaba para nada la idea de verlos juntos, y a todo esto… ¿Por qué llegaba junto a Juvia? Por un momento tuvo un poco de miedo y no supo la razón, se acercó a Juvia con determinación para declararle su amor y pedirle que fuera su novia frente al gremio, no tenía sentido que se lo dijera en privado ya que la respuesta de la chica sería un rotundo ¡SI! Y lo más seguro era que lo arrastrada al gremio para decirle a todo mundo que era novia de Gray, sobre todo a Lucy, a la cual la trataba como a su rival de amor.

**Juvia, tengo algo muy importante que decirte** – hablo el Peli-negro con toques azulados.

**Gray-sama, Juvia también tiene algo importante que decirle y decirle a todo el gremio.**

**Muy bien, las damas primero – **dijo Gray con caballería y dando unos pasos para quedar a un lado de Natsu el cual solo le guiño un ojo puesto que él ya sabía lo que tenía que decir tu amigo.

**Muchas gracias Gray-sama – **hablo – **Lo que Juvia les tiene que decir es que Juvia y Lyon-sama – **iba diciendo mientras se acercaba al mago y se colocaba demasiado cercas de él, Lyon la abrazo por la espalda mientras sonreía mientras la chica se sonrojaba – **a partir de hace unos días son pareja.**

El gremio entero grito de emoción y felicidad por la pareja, todos se acercaron a ellos para felicitarlos, sobre todo las chicas, mientras el gremio corría hacia la pareja iban empujando a cierto mago de gremio el cual se quedó como estatua con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder, esa noticia le había caído como un balde de agua caliente, no tenía palabras, no sabía que hacer; su amigo, el mago de fuego se acercó a él y le toco el hombro, Gray, por su parte aventó la mano de su amigo y salió a prisas del gremio ¿A dónde? No sabía, el solo comenzó a caminar y caminar y caminar, hasta que llego a un pequeño bosque y comenzó a golpear a los arboles generándoles grandes agujeros por el impacto que recibían.

**Vas a terminar con los arboles del lugar si los sigues golpeando de esa manera.**

**¿Qué haces aquí?**

Detrás de unos árboles salió un peli-rosa y una peli-roja, Gray solamente bufo mientras se dirigía hacia la orilla de un pequeño rio que estaba a unos pasos más adelante, llego y se sentó en la orilla colgando sus pies mientras se reflejaba en el rio, sus amigos llegaron junto a él y lo imitaron sentándose cada uno a su lado, la peli-roja poso su mano en el hombro del chico, el cual, extrañamente seguía con su ropa puesta.

**Lo sentimos mucho Gray – **hablo Titania.

**Déjenme solo – **hablo mientras sus ojos se ocultaban con su cabello.

**Pero… **- trato de decir algo Natsu pero fue interrumpido.

**¡Que me dejen solo! – **grito; Natsu se iba a acercar a él, pero Erza lo detuvo haciendo un ademan de "no", ambos lo miraron con tristeza y preocupación y se fueron al gremio.

Al quedarse solo no pudo contener sus lágrimas, sentía mucho dolor en su pecho, sentía que se desgarraba por dentro, se recostó en el paso mientras sus lágrimas seguía cayendo; cuando menos lo noto, el cielo se oscureció dejando ver una hermosa noche estrellada, tenía la mirada perdida, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que se quedó dormido en ese lugar.

Despertó muy temprano; el sol apenas comenzaba a salir, se levantó y se dirigió al gremio, el cual se encontraba vacío a excepción de Mirajane quien ya se encontraba detrás de la barra acomodando vasos y platos. Cuando Gray entro, lo saludó amablemente con una sonrisa pero él ni siquiera la volteo a ver; se dirigió hacia el tablón de anuncios y comenzó a buscar una misión, quería una que estuviera muy lejos y que durara mucho, siguió buscando hasta que encontró una perfecta de seis meses cercas del lugar en donde fue criado. La tomo y salió del gremio.

El mago de hielo se dirigió a la estación de trenes y subió al que iba hacia su antiguo hogar, todo el camino fue observando por la ventana, como se alejaba de la ciudad, como la ciudad iba cambiando poco a poco por un paisaje lleno de vegetación, lleno de vida; al paso del tiempo observo como todo una capa de nieve cubría el suelo y algunas casas. El tren se detuvo y fue a buscar al cliente; llego a una casa grande y toco la puerta, le abrió una muchacha muy guapa quien lo llevo a donde se encontraba su amo.

Entraron a un gran salón donde un señor grande con el cabello lleno de canas lo espera en un pequeño sofá, la muchacha se le acercó y le informo que era el mago que realizaría la misión que solicito, el anciano le ordeno que dejara la sala y ella le obedeció.

**Así que tú realizaras la misión. – **Hablo el señor con voz ronca.

**Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Gray, Gray Fullbuster. – **Se presentó haciendo una reverencia.

**Mi nombre es Akira Akiyama, por favor toma asiento. – **dijo amablemente.

**Por favor hábleme sobre la misión.**

**Bien, es sobre una extraña organización que se encuentra a las afueras de la ciudad, se cree que están experimentando con personas que poseen un poder especial, no estamos muy seguros de su ubicación, pero se cree que esta por debajo de la tierra y que su entrada debe de estar por alguna montaña, pero nadie ha logrado encontrarla.**

**Entiendo. – **Decía pensativo.

**Existe una casa cercas del lugar donde se piensa que esta ese lugar, te la signaremos para que tu estancia sea más cómoda, no tendrás que preocuparte con la comida, cada semana enviare a alguien para que te lleve alimentos.** **La casa se encuentra amueblada, está en perfectas condiciones.**

**Le agradezco por su hospitalidad – **Hablo con cortesía – **Si me disculpa, partiré en este momento.**

**Bien, uno de mis empleados te llevara hacia el lugar junto con la comida para una semana.**

Gray salió de la casa junto al empleado del anciano, quien llevaba varias bolsas en sus manos, el mago que solo llevaba una pequeña maleta se ofreció a ayudarle ya que eran muchas bolsas, el empleado le agradeció y le dijo que no, que estaba bien. En el transcurso del camino Gray lo convenció de ayudarle. Tardaron un poco más de una hora para llegar a la casa, entraron y Gray pudo darse cuenta que efectivamente estaba en muy buenas condiciones; el empleado dejo las bolsas en la cocina y se despidió con respeto, salió de la casa dejando al mago solo mientras inspeccionaba el lugar.

Tenía una sala en donde cabrían unas 6 personas, tenía tres sofás, dos eran grandes y había uno individual, también tenía una pequeña chimenea; mas delante se encontraban las escaleras y una perta que daba a la cocina, la cocina se podía ver desde la sala puesto tenía una pequeña barra, la cocina tenía una mesa con seis sillas, y en donde estaba la estufa había varia gavetas con platos, vasos y sartenes para preparar la comida, había otros solos para poner comida enlatada y una hielera para poner la comida que deba estar fría; subió las escaleras y se encontró con cuatro puertas, abrió una y era una habitación que tenía una ventana, una cama individual, un closet y un pequeño escritorio, abrió la puerta que estaba enfrente y era el baño parecido al que tiene Lucy en su departamento, fue a la tercera puerta que estaba a un lado de la otra habitación y era otra habitación pero esta era más grande, con una cama matrimonial, un closet un poco más grande y una ventana. La siguiente puerta que estaba enfrente de esa habitación era un estudio con varios libreros, un cambio escritorio y dos ventanas.

Bajo las escaleras y observo la sala, suspiro con pesadez y fue a la cocina para acomodar los alimentos y de una vez prepararse algo para cenar, en su estado no había tenido hambre por lo tanto no desayuno ni comió nada durante el día, comenzó a pensar que esa casa era demasiado grande para él, y comenzó a preguntarse quienes habían vivido hay, las camas tenían sabanas y cobijas limpias, así que pensó que tal vez la arreglaron para quien tomaría la misión. Termino de cenar, lo que había ensuciado, cerro las ventanas al igual que la puerta (el sirviente del anciano le dio dos llaves una que abría solamente la puerta de la entrada y la otra era una llave maestra para abrir todas las puertas.

Al terminar de cerrar todo, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación grande, se puso la ropa de dormir y se acostó en la gran cama individual, suspiro una vez más y apago las luces, mientras estaba acostado comenzó a observar por la ventana y cuando menos se dio cuenta se había dormido.

Despertó, se dio una ducha, se vistió, desayuno y salió a buscar una pista que lo llevara a la entrada de dicha organización.

Pasó un mes y no lograba encontrar nada, ni una pista ¡nada!

**¡Maldición! Parece que nunca encontrare esa entrada.**

Estuvo otros tres días buscando y nada, una noche no salió a buscar porque estaba cayendo una fuerte nevada, se quedó en casa comenzando a sacar ingredientes para preparar la cena; fue entonces, cuando algo inesperado paso. Escucho un fuerte grito de mujer, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y salió apresurado dejando la puerta abierta; comenzó a buscar con la mirada para ver si lograba encontrar a la dueña del grito, pero no miro nada; comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, pero escucho de nuevo ese grito proviniendo del sur, comenzó a correr y al avanzar unos diez metros logro ver una silueta que caía al suelo hundiendo parte de su cuerpo en la nieve y siendo cubierta por los copos que caigan del cielo; Gray apresuro su paso hasta que llego al lugar.

Cargo a la persona que estaba cubierta con una capa negra, corrió hacia la casa, recostó a la persona en un sofá y encendió la chimenea, corrió hacia las escaleras y llevo una gruesa cobija para cubrirla, le quito la capucha y logro ver a una hermosa chica, de tez blanca, cabello negro, pechos grandes, cabello negro y una muy buena figura; la contemplo unos segundo hasta que recordó que había estaba en contacto directo con la nieve.

La cubrió y comenzó a frotarla con la cobija para que entrara en calo, se quitó la ropa quedando solo en calzoncillos y se cubrió también con la cobija, esperando a que con el calor de su cuerpo lograra calentarla lo suficiente como para que reaccionara.

Paso toda la noche así, abrazado junto a ella en el sofá y con la chimenea encendida, el mago despertó y la chica seguía durmiendo, se levantó con cuidado y la dejo recostada en el sillón, subió a su habitación y se puso ropa; bajo a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno, cuando termino de prepararlo noto que algo se movía en el sillón, se acercó y lo primero que vio fue unos hermosos ojos color avellana. La chica lo miro confundida y observo su alrededor, sus ojos volvieron a observar al chico que tenía frente y le pregunto.

**¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy?**

* * *

¡Eso fue todo por hoy!

Espero les haya gustado, porfavor, tomense unos segundo de su tiempo para comentar, ¡sus comentarios me motivan a continuar! en cambio, si no comentan pensare que no les gusto :/ y tardare en actualizar.

¡Nos leeremos!

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola a todos ¿Cómo han estado?_

_Lamento la tardanza, he tenido cosas que hacer, pero ya estoy escribiendo el tercer capítulos. _

_Sin mas por el momento los dejo con el capítulos, espero y lo disfruten._

* * *

***Al fin te encontré.***

_By: *Tsuki Amler*_

_Cap. 2_

_Amnesia._

Paso toda la noche así, abrazado junto a ella en el sofá y con la chimenea encendida, el mago despertó y la chica seguía durmiendo, se levantó con cuidado y la dejo recostada en el sillón, subió a su habitación y se puso ropa; bajo a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno, cuando termino de prepararlo noto que algo se movía en el sillón, se acercó y lo primero que vio fue unos hermosos ojos color avellana. La chica lo miro confundida y observo su alrededor, sus ojos volvieron a observar al chico que tenía frente y le pregunto.

**¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy? – **el mago no pudo evitar tener escalofríos, fue raro, ya que él es un mago de hielo.

**¿No recuerdas tu nombre? – **pregunto mientras se hincaba frente a ella para estar más cercas.

**No… - **se inclinó un poco hacia enfrente mientras tomaba su cabeza con sus manos. - **¡¿Quién soy?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?! – **grito - **¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada?** – las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin poder evitarlo, levanto su mirada y miro al mago de hielo a los ojos – **Tú… tú ¿Quién eres? ¿sabes algo sobre mí? – **el solo negó con la cabeza.

**Lo siento, yo no sé nada, anoche escuche un grito y salí a ver qué pasaba, y fue entonces que te mire desvaneciéndote en la nieve, así que traje. Lo siento.**

La chica dejo de llorar quedando en trance mirando un punto indefinido de la ventana, estaba tan sumergida que no reacciono a los primeros tres intentos del mago para llamar su atención, fue hasta el cuarto llamado cuando por fin reacciono, lo miro directamente a los ojos permitiéndole al mago de hielo apreciar hasta lo más profundo de aquellos ojos llenos de dolor y soledad; a pesar de no saber nada de ella pudo darse cuenta que esa chica ha sufrido mucho, tal vez, no está seguro de que clase de sufrimiento, pero estaba seguro de que era algo muy grande ya que a pesar de la chica no recuerda nada, lo que sus ojos hablaron por ella en esos segundo fue bastante.

**Oye, entonces… - **de pronto, la situación se tornó un poco tensa para Gray.

**¿Entonces?** – pregunto la chica en un tono casi inaudible.

**¿Tienes hambre?**

**¿Hambre? – **cuando la chica pronuncio la palabra un rugido parecido al de un tigre se escuchó desde el interior de su estómago, esto provoco que se ruborizara.

**Bien, entonces, desayunemos algo y después trataremos de averiguar algo sobre ti ¿Te parece bien? – **ella solo asintió una vez con su cabeza - **¿Puedes ponerte de pie?**

**Si, gracias.**

Llegaron al comedor y él le hizo un ademan para que se sentara mientras que servía el desayuno, desayunaron en silencio y en todo ese tiempo Gray no podía dejar de verla, quería saber lo que le había pasado a esa chica como para que sus ojos mostraran todo ese dolor y también el hecho de que no recordara nada, tenía que hacer lo posible por encontrar a algún familiar, amigo, un indicio que le dijera quién era ella y que hacia afuera y sola en una noche como la que acababa de pasar.

Terminaron de desayunar, el mago le ofreció que tomara una ducha mientras que él lavaba su ropa y mientras esta estuviera lista le prestaría ropa suya. Ambos subieran las escaleras yendo el primero siendo seguido por la chica. Entraron en el baño y le explico cuál era el agua caliente y cual la fría, seguido de esto le dio dos toallas con las que podría secarse el cuerpo y el cabello.

**Te traeré ropa mía, aunque creo que te quedara grande.**

**No te preocupes, está bien. - **Gray salió en busca de ropa dejando a la chica en el baño.

**Aquí esta…** - disminuyo el tono de su voz - **… la ropa.**

Lo primero que vio al entrar fue la bien formada figura de la chica por detrás de la cortina de baño, su rostro enrojecido giro hacia su lado derecho para evitar verla por más tiempo pero no podía evitar verla por el rabillo del ojo, escucho un tenue _gracias _ desde el interior, tomo la ropa de la chica y salió lo más pronto posible cerrando la puerta tras de sí, su corazón latía aceleradamente y seria caliente su rostro por el gran sonrojo que tenía, se llevó su mano a su boca y fue corriendo a lavar la ropa.

Antes de lavar la ropa comenzó a revisar los bolsillos para saber si llevaba algo dentro de ellos y desde dentro de uno de los bolsillos de la capa negra que llevaba se calló un collar con una placa plateada en donde se podía leer los números _030892 _se quedó pensando unos momentos ¿Qué significaban esos números? ¿Acaso ella estaba involucrada en alguna especie de organización? ¿Experimentación? No lo sabía, y la única persona que podía contestar eso era la chica que yacía en su baño.

Termino de lavar la ropa y se sentó en el sofá viendo el techo pensativamente hasta que escucho unos pasos por las escaleras, giro un poco la cabeza y miro como la chica bajaba con su ropa puesta, el pantalón negro le quedaba un poco grande al igual que la camisa azul, su cabello negro lo llevaba suelto, este le llegaba hasta la cadera. El mago se maldijo mentalmente al pensar que se miraba linda con su ropa y de pronto la imagen de la silueta de ella dentro de la regadera se hizo presente, esto provoco que el mago de ruborizara nuevamente.

**Gracias por prestarme esta ropa **–dijo mientras se acercaba.

**No fue nada, la podrás usar mientras se seca tu ropa. **– el mago se golpeó en la frente. – **pero que idiota soy, no me he presentado formalmente **– se puso de pie y se acercó a ella – **Me llamo Gray, Gray Fullbuster encantado de conocerte.**

**Mucho gusto Gray-sama – **ese _"Gray-sama" _ hizo que el mago recordara a cierta peli-azul que deseaba olvidar – **Yo soy… Mi nombre es… es… **_- _Entristeció – **Lo siento.**

**No te preocupes – **se acercó a ella tomándola de los hombros – **ya averiguaremos algo sobre ti. **– Ella asintió – **y parece ser que encontré una pista sobre ti.**

**¡En serio? **– su rostro se ilumino de esperanzas.

**Si, bueno, no estoy muy seguro de que podamos descubrir mucho, pero tal vez puedas recordar algún lugar y lo que hacías allí.**

**Muy bien, entonces… ¿Cuál es esa pista?**

Gray saco de su bolsillo el collar con la placa plateada y se la mostro, ella la tomo y comenzó a verla, negó con la cabeza, no recordaba nada, pero después puso atención en el número que tenía marcado y llevo sus manos a la cabeza dejando caer dicho collar, Gray se acercó a ella y comenzó a preguntarle qué pasaba.

**030892, 030892, 030892 – **repetía en voz alta.

**¡Oye!** **¿Qué te sucede? ¡Oye!**

**030892, 030892, ese número…**

**¿Recuerdas algo? Oye ¿sabes que significa ese número?**

**Lo veo, 030892.**

**¡¿Qué es lo que ves?!**

**Una… una celda… tiene ese número… lo tiene en la parte de afuera… alguien llora **– decía en un tono casi inaudible, pero por la cercanía Gray lograba escucharla – **alguien… ¿Quién? Tiene una capa… la pared… la pared… tiene… sangre… tiene sangre… grilletes… ** - al decir eso, la chica callo desmayada siendo sostenida por Gray.

**¿Pero qué es lo que te hicieron?**

La recostó en el sofá y espero a su lado a que despertara, no sabe cuántas veces tuvo que limpiar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos mientras dormía. Pasaron un par de horas hasta que despertó totalmente desorientada, pregunto qué había pasado y Gray le respondió que al ver el collar comenzó a recordar algunas cosas y se desmayó, aunque para sorpresa del mago, la chica había olvidado todo, no recordaba de que collar hablaba ni mucho menos de lo que había recordado ¿Estaba mintiendo? El mago no podía estar seguro de eso.

No era muy tarde, y la ropa de la chica ya se había secado así que se la puso nuevamente; Gray le había dicho que irían al pueblo para preguntar si alguien la conocía o si estaba en alguna lista de desaparecidos, siendo esa la única aldea de esa zona sería imposible que nadie la conociera. Al llegar a la aldea lo primero que creyó conveniente fue buscar al alcalde para preguntarle sobre la chica y cómo fue que la encontró.

El alcalde puso cara de sorpresa, de nostalgia, varias lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y abrazo a la chica, el mago y la chica se sorprendieron ¿Acaso el la conocía? Pero después se separó y le pidió disculpas, le dijo que se parecía mucho a alguien pero no le dijo a quién.

Lamentablemente el alcalde no la conocía, nunca en la vida la había visto y puesto que el conoce a toda la gente del pueblo dudaba que alguien la conociera, y como la chica no tenía dinero, ni recordaba nada el alcalde le dijo al mago de hielo que se tendría que quedar con él, él no se podían hacer responsable de la chica ya que tenía muchas obligaciones como alcalde, al final agrego en voz baja _"y también me haría sufrir mucho su presencia"._

Cuando ambos se iban a retirar del lugar el alcalde le dio un papel con nombre y una dirección, era la dirección de un médico que también era un mago, si la chica no recordaba nada seguramente ese medico la ayudaría. Ambos le agradecieron por su amabilidad y salieron en busca de ese médico.

Llegaron a una pequeña casa en donde trabajaba el médico, afortunadamente no estaba ocupado; Gray se presentó y le comento la situación de la chica, el hombre de no más de 30 años de edad la miro pensativo, se acercó a ella y puso sus manos en sobre su cabeza cercas de cada oreja, una luz brillante de color rojo salió de sus palmas, cerró los ojos y se quedó así por unos minutos. Al terminar se retiró y se sentó en su silla detrás de un escritorio, les dijo que lo que acababa de hacer era indagar en la mente de la chica para saber si había algo muy en el fondo y también para cerciorarse de que tuviera amnesia ya que ha tenido pacientes que dicen que sufren de eso pero siendo mentira, también les dijo que tenía varias fórmulas para la amnesia, y que podrían intentar usarla en ese preciso momento si ella estaba de acuerdo, ella asintió una vez un poco nerviosa, el médico le hizo un ademan para que se sentara en la camilla y le dijo que después de tomarse la formula tendría que acostarse.

Después de beber la formula pasaron unos minutos y no pasó nada, no recordó nada, solo se quedó recostada en la camilla viendo hacia el techo.

**¿Y bien? – **pregunto Gray.

**Nada, no recuerdo nada.** – ambos miraron al médico.

**Entonces, lo que esta chica tiene es Amnesia Global.**

**¿Amnesia Global? – **pregunto ella.

**Si, la ****Amnesia global**** es la pérdida total de la memoria. Puede deberse por un mecanismo de defensa el cual ocurre después de un evento traumático. El desorden de estrés post-traumático puede acarrear el regreso de recuerdos traumáticos no deseados espontáneamente. **– explico mientras buscaba entre algunos frascos de su vitrina.

**Entonces lo que paso en la casa fue ese recuerdo no deseado.**

**Cuéntame sobre eso – **pidió el médico.

**Bueno, eso paso hace algunas horas…** - Gray le comenzó a contar todo, pero a solar ya que le pidieron a la chica que saliera unos minutos, el médico no quería que ella escuchara lo que el mago tendría que decir puesto que sería contraproducente. Al terminar el relato el médico quedo completamente seguro de que lo que tiene la chica es Amnesia Global, le dio a Gray un otra fórmula y le dijo que esa es para ese tipo de amnesia, aunque esta era especial ya que mientras la persona que lo toma comienza a recordar todo, una esfera magina aparece por encima de esta y muestra a los demás lo que la persona está recordando, así que esa fórmula no se la pueden dar en el consultorio ya que si es algo traumático posiblemente varias personas del pueblo y niños podrían quedar impactados, ya que no sabía que era lo que le había pasado como para bloquearse ella misma de esa manera.

**Eso es todo lo que yo puedo hacer, sería imposible que esta fórmula no tuviera efecto en ella. **– dijo el médico mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

**Muy bien doctor.**

**Ahora me gustaría explicarle a esa jovencita cómo funciona esta pócima.**

La chica se reunió con Gray y el Médico, y este último le explico lo que hace esa fórmula que tenía Gray entre sus manos, ella escucho atentamente y durante la explicación volteaba a ver aquella botella cristalina con un líquido verde en su interior. Al terminar y antes de irse, Gray pregunto al médico cuanto les iba a costar la consulta y la formula, deseando que no fuera mucho, pero para su buena suerte el alcalde le había dicho antes de que llegara el mago de hielo al pueblo que cualquier cosa que el necesitara él lo pagaría. Ambos agradecieron con una reverencia y se fueron a casa.

Ya había anochecido cuando llegaron a casa, estaban cansados y hambrientos, ese día solo había desayunado, así que en cuanto llegaron Gray fue a la cocina a preparar algo para comer, ella lo siguió e insistió en ayudarlo a cocinar, cuando comenzaron a comer Gray se dio cuenta de que era una gran cocinera y la alago por eso, después recordó que tenía la formula dentro de una bolsa sobre la mesa de la sala.

**Y… ¿Qué piensas sobre tomar la formula? – **pregunto de repente.

**Tengo miedo…** **si el doctor dijo que yo misma bloque mis recuerdos… - **guardo silencio mientras un suspiro se le escapaba – **no estoy muy segura de querer recordar ahora, quiero saber quién soy, de dónde vengo, si tengo familia… pero… tengo miedo de recordar algo malo… - **conforme hablaba su voz iba bajando de tono.

**Bien, entonces…** **guardare la formula y esperaremos a que estés lista para recordar.**

**Gracias Gray-sama **– nuevamente ese _"Gray-sama" _hizo que le doliera el pecho al recordar que así lo llamaba cierta maga de agua.

**Por favor, no me llames así, llámame como tú quieras menos "-sama"**

**Está bien… ¿Gray-san? **– el mago sonrió

**Mucho mejor… ahora… mientras recuerdas algo sobre ti, debemos ponerte algún nombre.**

**¿Ponerme un nombre?**

**¡Sí! Si alguien pregunta debemos presentarte formalmente, aunque en esta parte solo estamos tú y yo. – **ambos comenzaron a pensar, Gray decía nombres que no convencían a la chica, hasta que ella le dijo uno - **¿Hikari?**

**Si, Hikari, porque estoy segura que en toda oscuridad siempre hay luz por lo tanto siempre hay esperanza – **sonrió

**¡Muy bien! **– le devolvió la sonrisa – **Mucho gusto en conocerte Hikari.**

**El gusto es mío Gray-san**

Ya habían pasado dos meses y medio desde que Gray comenzó la misión, desde el día siguiente que la chica había sido nombrada Hikari el mago salía todos los días por alguna pista de la organización criminal pero nunca tenia éxito, llegaba a casa cansado con ganar de tomar un baño e irse a dormir pero nunca pasaba eso. Cuando él llegaba a casa se encontraba a Hikari sirviéndole la cena y preguntándole si había tenido éxito ese día o cómo se encontraba, quien los viera y no los conociera estaría seguro que son una pareja de recién casados, el sale todas las mañanas después de desayunar, se lleva un almuerzo que ella prepara y regresa en la noche en donde una rica cena y una hermosa chica lo esperaban; mientras él se encuentra fuera, Hikari cumple con la función de una ama de casa, limpia, lava ropa, cocina. Y como de costumbre, cada semana iba el mayordomo del alcalde a llevarles alimentos, el generoso alcalde le envió ropa a Hikari, blusas, pantalones, vestidos, zapatos, zapatillas, botas. Ella no sabía cómo agradecerle ni mucho menos por qué el alcalde hacia todo eso por ella, el mayordomo le explico que es ropa de la difunta hija del alcalde y que ella se parece mucho a ella, si su hija viviera podrían decir que son hermanas la misma figura del cuerpo, misma edad, estatura, pero que la hija del alcalde tenía el cabello rojizo y ojos color chocolate, así que el alcalde al pensar en ella le quiso ayudar enviándole la ropa de su hija fallecida ya que nadie la usaría, la había estado guardando desde que falleció, hace 3 años.

Otro mes paso, ya tres meses y medio y nada, ni una pista, nada, esa organización estaba muy bien escondida, en todo el tiempo que estuvo buscando nunca miro a nadie ¿tendrían otra entrada? ¿Sabían que estaba alguien buscando su paradero? El tiempo pasaba y no sabía si podría terminar la misión a tiempo, necesitaba darle avances al alcalde pero era imposible, no había nada debajo del hielo, dentro de las cuevas, por un momento pensó en Natsu, el con su fuego podría derretir la nieve y buscar más fácil la entrada.

Cuando menos se imaginó ya tenía 4 meses desde que comenzó la misión, ya se había acostumbrado a la rutina, aunque a veces se le hacía cansado, un día decidió quedarse en casa a descansar y repasar en su mente los lugares en los que ya había estado, como había buscado en dichos lugares y esperar que algo se le allá escapado y pueda tener una pista en algún lugar ya inspeccionado.

Desde su habitación escucho que tocaron la puerta, pensó que sería el mayordomo ya que era el día en que les llevaba alimentos, pero… no fue así.

Escucho un fuerte grito por parte de Hikari, se sobresaltó y bajo corriendo para saber que pasaba, la puerta estaba abierta, un mueble en el suelo y una maseta rota, salió y comenzó a buscarla con la mirada, a 10 metros alcanzo a ver a una persona con Hikari en su hombro como un costal de papas. Congelo la nieve y se deslizo hasta ellos, se dio cuenta de que era un hombre más alto que el, obeso y corría con dificultad y cansancio.

Gray congelo el hielo debajo de los pies de aquel hombre haciendo que resbalara y callera al suelo junto con Hikari, el mago de hielo creo una lanza puntiaguda y se acercó a él amenazándolo de muerte si no le decía qué era lo que creía que hacía y quién lo había mandado.

**Yo… yo… **- su voz temblaba **– prefiero morir antes que decirte algo.**

Fue obvio que eso molesto al mago de Hielo, congelo a sujeto de las manos y se lo llevo a las autoridades en el pueblo, le pregunto a Hikari si estaba bien y ella le contesto que sí. Cuando dejaron al sujeto en el pueblo, las autoridades lo llevaron a una celda especial, el lugar tenía un sótano con celdas exclusivamente para magos, esas celdas anulaban cualquier tipo de magia; el alcalde les agradeció y dijo que el mismo se encargaría del interrogatorio y que cualquier cosa se lo haría saber.

Salieron del pueblo y se dirigieron una vez más a su hogar temporal y Gray le pregunto a Hikari sobre lo sucedido.

**Bueno – **comenzó a decir ella – **cuando tocaron la puerta estaba poniéndole agua a las plantas y cuando abrí mire a ese hombre, le pregunte que qué era lo que quería y me dijo **_**"a ti" **_**me dio un golpe y caí al piso, después de eso me cargo y puso en su hombre, mientras caminaba comencé a patearlo y a golpearlo para que me dejara pero no lo logre, me dijo que había sido muy lista en escapar, pero que me tenían un lugar especial en donde nunca, nunca podría huir, y que no me preocupara que los que me ayudaron ya habían tenido su merecido. Dijo que el amo se pondría contento cuando me viera y que de lo contento que estaría me daría una lección por escapar. – **decía viendo a un punto indefinido, Gray se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar algo.

**Está bien, no sé quién eres, pero al parecer tienes algo que ver con lo que estoy buscando, así que… - **puso la fórmula que le había dado el médico hace tiempo y la puso en la mesa – **tómatela – **ordeno.

**¿Eh? ¡No!**

**No estás en posición de objetar algo, tenemos que saber quién eres, de dónde vienes, ¡porque te buscan! Así que… tómatela ahora mismo y aclaremos dudas.**

**¡No quiero! Tengo miedo… acaso… ¿No confías en mí? ¡¿En este tiempo juntos no te he mostrado que soy de confianza?! No… no me hagas esto… - **Se llevó sus manos a la cabeza y callo de rodillas, Gray se acercó a ella y le pregunto qué le pasaba. – **No me hagas esto… no lo hagas… por favor… seré buena… hare lo que me pides… ¡por favor!**

**¡Oye! ¿estas recordando algo? ¡dime! ¿Qué ves? **

**No… ¡no! Por favor – **comenzó a llorar – **Algún día… algún día... te… matare… pagaras por todo lo que me hiciste… **- y como ocurrió la última vez, se desmayó, Gray la recostó en su cama y se llevó la formula con él.

**Lo siento, no tengo opción, no quiero verte sufrir de esta manera al tener recuerdos espontáneos… y… y… - **suspiro – **lo siento Hikari…**

La sentó un poco e hizo que se tomara la formula, estaba temblando, no estaba seguro de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, una parte de él le decía que se detuviera y la otra que lo hiciera. No paso mucho tiempo desde que se tomó toda la formula cuando una esfera brillante de luz abarco más de la mitad de la habitación dejando momentáneamente ciego a Gray.

* * *

_Eso es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado, dejen un comentario para saber si lo continuo o no, gracias por leer._

_¡Nos leeremos!_


End file.
